Load testing permits engineers to evaluate the performance of an application exposed to a heavy workload. Such testing may be carried out before a software application is shipped to customers. In load testing, a test engineer may attempt to understand how a human user would interact with the software application and devise a test plan to automate human interaction therewith. These automated human interactions may be conducted with a software testing program, such as the LoadRunner®, WinRunner® and Astra QuickTest® products distributed by the Hewlett-Packard Corporation.